Flipline Studios Wiki:Utvalgte artikler
Her vil du se alle de utvalgte artiklene som har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside. Har du en artikkel som du synes burde komme der, er det bare å skrive det i kommentarfeltet nedenfor. Nye artikler 2014= Mandi ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 2 2014 og til og med uke 5 2014. left|120px Kjønn: Kvinne Første intro: Papa's Pizzeria Familie: Tony (mann), Sidney og Jordan (barn) Levested: Tastyville/Ohio, USA (i virkeligheten) Jobb: Arbeider i Papa's Wingeria Holdning som kunde: Normal ---- Utseende: Hun er en amerikansk dame med kort, brunt hår og blonde striper. Hun har på seg en t-skjorte som hun har laget selv, grå bukser og lyserosa sko. |-| 2013= Akari ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 50 2013 og til og med uke 1 2013. left|145px Kjønn: Kvinne Første intro: Papa's Burgeria Familie: Familien hennes er ukjent Levested: Burgerburgh Jobb: Motorsykkelist (om natten) og bud (om dagen) Holdning som kunde: Closer (Papa's Taco Mia!) og normal (Papa's Burgeria og spillene etter Papa's Taco Mia! ---- Utseende: Hun har svart hår og gul hårstrikk, motorsykkelbriller, en svart jakke med to gule striper, en gul og oransje-stripete bukse og et bare svarte sko med brune lisser. Mayor Mallow ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 45 2013 og til og med uke 49 2013. left|180px Kjønn: Mann Første intro: Papa's Cupcakeria Familie: Familien hans er ukjent Levested: Frostfield Jobb: Ordfører i landsbyen Frostfield Holdning som kunde: Closer (Papa's Cupcakeria) ---- Utseende: Mayor Mallow har lyst, krøllete, kort blondt hår. Han har også på seg en brun hatt med en pastellgrønn fjær på. Et stort belte med en stor "M" på er satt på rundt hans lange sølvhvite bukser. Han har også en stort spripete aqua bluse. Han har oppblåste, rosa skinn, og lys hud. Han har på seg et par aqua sko. Ivy ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 41 2013 og til og med uke 44 2013. left Kjønn: Kvinne Første intro: Papa's Freezeria Familie: Familien hennes er ukjent Levested: Calypso Island Jobb: Ukjent, muligens sanger Holdning som kunde: Normal ---- Utseende: Hun har på seg svarte og grå sko med gråe lisser, en svart kjole med gråe prikker og ett blått bånd, en blå sløyfe rundt halsen, oransje hår og blå sminke rundt øynene. Bertha ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 37 2013 og til og med uke 40 2013. left Kjønn: Kvinne Første intro: Papa's Hot Doggeria Familie: Familien hennes er ukjent Levested: Tastyville Jobb: Dommer Holdning som kunde: Closer (Papa's Hot Doggeria) og normal (Papa's Cupcakeria) ---- Utseende: Hun har en svart caps med hvite striper på hodet, brunt hår og grønn maskara i fjeset. På overkroppen har hun på seg en svart -og hvitstripete t-skjorte, under der et svart belte, en svart bukse, og svarte sko med hvite lisser. Carlo Romano ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 33 2013 og til og med uke 36 2013. left Kjønn: Mann Første intro: Papa's Pizzeria Familie: Bruna Romano (søster), Gino Romano (fetter), Edoardo Romano (far), Giordana Romano (død mor), Giacomo Romano (død onkel) Levested: Tastyville Jobb: Spiller Mandolin i Romano-kvartetten Holdning som kunde: Normal i alle spill ---- Utseende: Han har på seg et par røde bukser, en hvit t-skjorte, rød tversoversløyfe, grønne bukseseler og et par brune sko. Mary ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline Studios Wiki sin hovedside fra uke 29 2013 og til og med uke 33 2013. left Kjønn: Kvinne Første intro: Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Familie: Familien hennes er ukjent Levested: Tastyville Jobb: Jobber som maler Holdning som kunde: Normal i alle spill ---- Utseende: Hun har brunt hår, en lilla caps med malingsflekker på, en pensel på øret, en hvit t-skjorte med en blå jakke med malingsflekker på, en lilla bukse og ett par gråe og brune sko med hvite lisser. Gamle artikler Våren 2013= Papa's Pizzeria ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline fakta sin hovedside fra uke 12 2013 og til og med uke 22 2013. thumb|170px|leftPapa's Pizzeria er det aller første spillet i Papa's Gameria-serien. Spillet er det tredje spillet som er kommet ut av Flipline Studios. Etter at Roy kjører bort til Papa's Pizzeria som et pizzabud parkerer han bilen sin utenfor Papa's Pizzeria og går inn i butikken. Da Roy kommer inn roper han etter sin onkel (som også er eieren av Papa's Pizzeria) Papa Louie. Roy roper flere og flere ganger, men da Papa Louie ikke svarer går han videre inn i butikken og bort til disken. På disken ligger det en lapp skrevet av Papa Louie, på den lappen står det "Tid for nok et eventyr! Kjør Pizzaeriaen mens jeg er borte!". Da prøver Roy å søke tilflukt, men da han ser opp på døren står allerde Kingsley der og venter utenfor døren. Og dermed starter livet til Roy som den eneste arbeidstakeren av en Pizzeria. thumb|170px|rightSom første gang i Papa Louie-serien skal du servere pizza til 36 ulike kunder totalt. For å oppnå dette målet og virkelig kunne lage en pizza, har spillet fire forskjellige stasjoner: Order, Topping, Baking og Cutting Station. Mens Roy tar ordre fra den kommende kunden og skriver dem opp på et bestillingskjema, er pizzadeiger konfigurert av ulike typer mat (som pepperoni f. eks.) i henhold til hva kunden har bestilt i Topping Station. Disse pizzaene er bakt i Baking Station for en tid (tiden blir også fortalt av kunden) og kuttet til stykker i Cutting Station. Antallet skiver endres i henhold til ordre fra kundene. Mens noen kunder som f. eks. Cooper ønsker fire skiver, kan noen kuttestiler være mer komplisert med et krav om fem eller åtte (som f. eks. Kingsley) skiver.en nærmere visning. Falchion har i utgangspunktet lynstyrke, men du kan låse opp plantestyrke, vindstyrke og flaksestyrke. Les mer... Våpen fra Jacksmith - Avsnitt: Sverd ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline fakta sin hovedside fra uke 9 2013 og til og med uke 11 2013. thumb|170px|left Hver dyrekriger har et bestemt våpen de pleier å bruke. Du kan ikke gi dem noen andre våpen. Det finnes seks ulike våpen, og det er sverd, buer, økser, skjold, spyd og klubber. Hvert våpen har tre undertyper. Den første krigeren som står i kø for å hjelpe deg er grisen og de vil bare bruke sverd. Du vil ha et begrenset antall hammerslag og håndtaket er lettest å lage fordi du er nærmere der og dermed kan du sikte bedre før du slipper. I likhet med økser koster det ti malm å smi dem. Langsverd er det aller første våpenet du lager for grisene. Du har atten hammerslag til å hamre kantene. Langsverd har i utgangspunktet flammestyrke, men du kan låse opp isstyrke, lynstyrke og angrepsstyrke. Det finnes fem episke langsverd. thumb|170px|rightGladius er det andre typen sverd som grisene bestiller. Du har atten hammerslag til å hamre kantene. Gladius har i utgangspunktet vannstyrke, men du kan låse opp steinstyrke, skyggestyrke og holdbarhetsstyrke. Det finnes fire episke Gladius. Falchion er det siste sverdet som grisene kan bestille. Du har ti hammerslag til å hamre kanten, og denne tar fortest tid å hamre. I midlertidig kan det være vanskeligere å sette på håndtak på grunn av mangelen på symmentri, men du har fortsatt en nærmere visning. Falchion har i utgangspunktet lynstyrke, men du kan låse opp plantestyrke, vindstyrke og flaksestyrke. Les mer... |-| Vinteren 2012-2013= Roy ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline fakta sin hovedside fra uke 6 2013 og til og med uke 8 2013. thumb|120px|left I Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! hjelper han Papa Louie som en følgesvenn, selv om han ikke kjemper direkte mot fiendene som møter ham. I Papa's Pizzeria er han satt som en arbeider i stedet for Papa Louie og han blir også satt til å administrere restauranten, på grunn av det faktum at Papa Louie brått forlot på grunn av "et eventyr". thumb|150px|right Man ser ofte Roy med et ulykkelig ansikt når han åpner pizzeriaen eller står bak disken ved Waiting Station. I andre lignende spill, fremstår han som en normal kunde og også som en del av en in-game merket som har fått det å gjøre med alle de som jobber for Papa Louie sine restauranter. Pluss at han er glad i alle disse spillene. Som en av Papa Louie sin arbeidstaker i Papa's Pizzeria og i alle kampene han har dukket opp, bærer Roy en pizzabud-uniform som består av en rød skjorte og en blå lue med en hvit tekst der det står "Papa Pizzeria" med bilde av en pizza. Han hår også på seg blå bukser og grå sko med oransje skolisser. I Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! og i Papa's Pizzeria fremstår han som en nervøs eler en ulykkelig person. Les mer... Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline fakta sin hovedside fra uke 3 2013 og til og med uke 5 2013. thumb|150px|leftCactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns (som er hele navnet til spillet) er en flash actionspill utviklet av Flipline Studios og utgitt mars i 2011. Spillet har åtti utmerkelser, seksti utfordringer som må gjøres og seksti skatter som må finnes av en viktig spillbar figur, Cactus McCoy. Cactus McCoy skal kjempe mot Enemigos, The Goons og Hex Hatfield på veien. Hex Hatfield har en samtale med McCoy, som er hans medarbeider og forteller ham at de må finne Thorned Emerald, og gir ham så et kart. Ved hjelp av kartet går MacCoy gjennom groper og grotter. Mans han går, er det en svart silhuett bak ham, men han legger ikke merke til det. Deretter finner han smaragden sjefen hans ønsket. Smaragden er på en pudestall, og på veggen bak den står det skrevet "Pass deg for the curse". thumb|150px|right Mens han sover skjer det noe rart med kroppen hans. Han blir en vandrende kaktus. Da han er helt ferdig med forvandlingen kommer det et spøkelse som sier han heter Popoca og han ble også forbannet av Thorned Emerald, akkurat som McCoy. Spøkelset forteller til McCoy at hvis han ikke legger smaragden tilbake vil han bli til stein. McCoy skjønner, og går tilbake til Emerald. Den svarte silhuetten som er Goon av Hatfield, ser dette og forteller det til Hex Hatfield. Hex Hatfield blir rasende, han mener at McCoy stjal smaragden hans og pengene hans. Han forteller til alle håndlagerne sine at de skal ta Cactus McCoy til fange. Den eneste spillbare figuren i spillet er Cactus McCoy. Du bestemmer med piltastene hvilken vei han skal gå og sikte hvis han har noen kastevåpen (som for eksempel sheriffskilt eller dolker). Når du trykker på "A"-knappen får du ham til å hoppe og ved å trykke på "S"-knappen får du ham til å slå eller bruke våpenet sitt hvis han har noen. Les mer... Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline fakta sin hovedside fra uke 52 2012 og til og med uke 2 2013. thumb|150px|leftPapa Louie har bestemt at han skal gi en gratis pizza til alle i Tastyville fra butikken sin, Papa's Pizzeria (som har et papir limt på vinduet, der det står "Gratis pizza til all - Bare i dag!"), og han gir pizzaene til nevøen sin, Roy, pizzaene er pepret og plutselig våkner alle sammen og blir til Pizza Monsters. En av pizzaeskene som Roy holder i hånden frigjøres og blir til en vortex som fører Papa Louie og Roy inn i et univers av pizza-ting (som for eksempel ost og tomatsaus). I denne vortexen er alle kundene til Papa Louie fanget i bur og Papa Louie må prøve å redde alle kundene for å få nøklene som fører til sjefen av kampen, Sarge. Papa Louie redder sin første kunde, som er Big Pauly og han selger pepper ved siden av Papa's Pizzeria.thumb|150px|right Big Pauly hjelper Papa Louie ved å gi ham pepperbomber som Papa Louie trenger for å få bekjempet Pizza Monstrene. Hvar pepperbombe er verdt 10 mynter. Når Papa Louie har slått Sarge, vender alle pizzaene tilbake til det normale. Deretter går Papa Louie til Papa's Pizzeria og gir gratis pizza til alle kundene han har reddet. På slutten av spillet står setningen "Takk for at du spiller!". Papa Louie kan generelt gjøre fire forskjellige typer bevegelser: turgåing, hopping, angripe og gliding. Bruk venstre og høyre piltast til å gå, som gjør at Papa Louie går i en bestemt retning, men da må spilleren trykke på en av de to piltastene for en stund. Mellomrom gjør at Papa Louie hopper og hvis spilleren presser mellomroms-tasten igjen vil Papa Louie starte med gliding. Gliding er viktig i versjonen til Kongregate-versjonen av spillet, fordi at noen Kongreate-mynter kan bare nås ved å gli fra et punkt. Å angripe, derimot, er litt mer komplisert. Trykker du på "Z" gjør Papa Louie et angrep og han kan beseire en hver fiende med dette (utenom Pizza Monsters). Les mer... Episke våpen fra Jacksmith ---- Denne artikkelen er/har vært på Flipline fakta sin hovedside fra uke 50 2012 og til og med uke 51 2012. thumb|left|183pxHvis du klarer å slå ut alle fiendene og vinner en kamp finner du et ark der det står oppskriften på hvordan du skal lage et episk våpen. Lagingen av episke våpen vil øke en styrke på alle krigerne dine. Effekten varer en hel kamp, selv om det episke våpenet blir ødelagt under kampen. Alle de seks våpentypene har fjorten hver og til sammen blir det åttifire episke våpen. Når du har samlet alle arkene der det står episke våpen, vil kisten tilfeldig gi deg de nødvendige delene til dette våpenet. *'SW-01: Seasword''' Dette er en gylden gladius med parerstang #XW-19, håndtak #GS-47 og ende #CW-24. Våpenet har et akvarisk design. Denne gir ti mer vannstyrke på alle soldatene.thumb|197px *'SW-02: Barbarian' Dette sverdet er ment å se litt barbarisk ut. Sverdbladet er laget av jern, det er parerstang #XS-25, håndtak #GR-25 og ende #CR-31. Dette våpenet har mye skyggestyrke. Denne gir seks holdbarhetsstyrke på alle soldatene. *'SW-03: Stormblade' Dette er en falchion som er ment for å bruke i storm, men det er ikke sikkert det ser sånn ut. Dette sverdet er laget av bronse og har parerstang #XP-4, håndtak #GD-9 og ende #CD-18. Denne gir fem mer lynstyrke på alle soldatene. *'SW-04: Strongsword' Dette er et langsverd laget av stål og kan minne litt fra spillet Remnants of Skystone, og det har delene parerstang #XP-10, håndtak #GP-5 og ende #CP-14. Dette våpenet er sterkere enn Barbarian og øker alle soldatene med seks holdbarhetsstyrke. Les mer... Kategori:Flipline fakta